Arufabetto no Romansu
by Frau Freude
Summary: Romance of Alphabet/From A to Z/Drabble/Fluff/M untuk 'Menjurus'/Multichapter/SasuNaru ; Update chapter 2―chapter 11!
1. Alphabet 1

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 1 : A for Aburae/Oil Painting**

**.**

Perpaduan antara remaja dengan rambut _blonde_, kanvas, dan cat minyak adalah perpaduan yang tak bagus bagi kesehatan jasmani dan rohani seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu!" protes Naruto, wajahnya kesal, beberapa cat minyak beraneka warna menempel di wajahnya, tangannya tak henti menggoreskan kuas di atas kanvas. Melukis sebuah gambar pemandangan penuh bunga matahari dan langit biru.

"Seperti itu? Seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau mengerti benar maksudku," gerutunya, kedua pipinya bersemu merah jambu, berusaha tak menghiraukan tatapan sang _raven_.

Seringai tercetak di wajah Sasuke, "Jelaskan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Naruto membanting kuas di tangannya, wajahnya semakin merah. "Pandanganmu mirip kakek Jiraiya saat melihat gambar aneh di majalah dewasa!"

"Itu salahmu Naruto," Sasuke menutup pintu ruang kesenian, menguncinya. "Karena kau tampak seksi dengan cat minyak mengotori tubuhmu."

Lain kali ingatkan Naruto untuk tak berdua saja bersama Sasuke di ruang klub kesenian atau pemuda itu akan semakin mengotori tubuhnya.

**.**

**Next drabble : B for Bejitaburu/Vegetable**

**.**


	2. Alphabet 2

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 2 : B for Bejitaburu/Vegetable**

**.**

Naruto tak punya masalah dengan segala hal yang dia makan. Asal rasanya enak, pasti akan dia habiskan. Begitupula dengan sayuran. Dia suka segala jenis sayuran, dari wortel, brokoli, sawi dan lain sebagainya, semua yang diolah menjadi makanan enak pasti akan dia habiskan.

Tapi, ada satu sayuran yang membuatnya tak berani dia makan akhir-akhir ini―bukan karena rasanya tak enak, rasanya sangat enak, apalagi jika diolah menjadi tumisan. Bahkan melihat sayuran itu di rak supermarket, mampu membuatnya memasang wajah merah merona―dengan asap panas mengepul hebat dari wajahnya.

Semua ini karena Uchiha Sasuke dan mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Ralat. Bukan mulutnya, tapi sesuatu di antara selangkangannya!

"Dobe, malam ini cobalah menelan 'lobak' milikku lagi. Kau pasti akan menyukainya."

**.**

**Next drabble : C for Chakumoku/Attention**

**.**


	3. Alphabet 3

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 3 : C for Chakumoku/Attention**

**.**

Naruto menantang berkelahi.

Sasuke cuek.

Naruto memaki.

Sasuke cuek.

Naruto bertelanjang dada.

Sasuke membantu melucuti celana.

**.**

**Next drabble : D for Dakimakura/Hug Pillow**

**.**


	4. Alphabet 4

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 4 : ****D for Dakimakura/Hug Pillow**

**.**

"Ini apa, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke, menarik sebuah guling dengan gambar seorang pemuda _blonde_ berkulit _tan_ hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Jangan lupakan pose menantang yang tercetak. Hadiah natal, begitu kata Naruto.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin 'aku' sebagai hadiah natalmu?" tunjuknya pada _dakimakura_ itu, wajahnya bersemu merah jambu.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, urat kekesalan tercetak di dahinya. Dia membuang hadiah natal dari Naruto ke pojok ruangan. Kedua tangannya mendorong Naruto jatuh ke atas karpet, menekan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Aku tak perlu benda mati saat _dakimakura_ yang asli ada di hadapanku."

"EKHHH!"

**.**

**Next drabble : E for Egaku/Sketch**

**.**


	5. Alphabet 5

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 5 : ****E for Egaku/Sketch**

**.**

"Teme! Jangan egois!" bentak Naruto kesal bukan main, dia membanting buku sketsa yang ada di tangannya. "Ini demi aku dan klub seniku! Kami hanya akan membuat skesta kasar, tidak akan lama."

"Tidak!"

"Temeeeee!"

"Tidak!"

"Sekali ini saja Teme, aku mohonnnn…."

"Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak!" bentak Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Apa susahnya sih sesekali mengabulkan permintaan kekasihmu!" sungut Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sengit pada sang _blonde_, "Tidak, Naruto! Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Tubuh bugilku hanya boleh di gambar olehmu dan bukan untuk konsumsi publik!"

"Siapa yang bilang ingin menjadikanmu model bugil? Kami hanya akan menggambar tanganmu saja!"

**.**

**Next drabble : F for Furigana/Japanese Reading Aid**

**.**


	6. Alphabet 6

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 6 : ****F for Furigana/Japanese Reading Aid**

**.**

Furigana adalah pengucapan kata-kata dari bahasa asing yang diterapkan atau ditulis dalam bahasa jepang. Misalkan Abraham, dalam furigana menjadi Aburahamu. Hal ini membuat Naruto kesulitan, pasalnya dia ingin mengikuti Sasuke―kekasihnya―untuk pertukaran pelajar selama satu tahun ke negeri Barat. Oleh karenanya, Sasuke membantu sang _blonde_ untuk belajar bahasa asing.

"Sekarang kita mulai pelajaran untuk kata-kata berawalan huruf 'F'," Sasuke memulai les privatnya, menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"_Faia_."

"_Fire_, Dobe! _Next_!"

"_Fain_."

"_Fine_! _Next_!"

"_Faina_―"

"_Next_!"

"_Fai_―"

"_Next_!"

"_Fakku_!" geram Naruto kesal, karena belum ada kata yang selesai dia ucapkan dan Sasuke terus saja memotongnya.

"Apa, Dobe?"

"_Fakku_!"

"Hah?"

"_Fuck_!"

Sasuke menyeringai, melonggarkan ikat pinggangnya, menatap buas pada sang _blonde_. "Kau yang minta, Dobe."

"TEME!"

**.**

**Next drabble : G for Gaihaku/Spending night away from home.**

**.**


	7. Alphabet 7

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 7 : ****G for Gaihaku/Spending night away from home**

**.**

Ini kali pertama mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama berdua. Pergi ke sebuah bukit penuh bintang, mendirikan tenda yang memuat dua orang.

Sasuke berharap, dia dan sang _blonde_ bisa menikmati malam ini. Menatap langit penuh bintang berdua. Menghabiskan waktu sembari mengobrol ringan. Saling bermesraan di tempat paling indah. Menikmati malam panjang penuh gelora romansa.

Tapi…

"Dobe! Bangun!"

"Berisik, aku ngantuk, Teme!"

Mau berdua saja di rumah atau di luar rumah, sepertinya tak akan ada bedanya untuk Naruto yang bebal dengan rencana 'romantis' Sasuke.

**.**

**Next drabble : H for Hachimitsu/Honey.**

**.**


	8. Alphabet 8

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 8 : ****H for Hachimitsu/Honey**

**.**

Kalau Naruto tak suka sayuran, maka Sasuke tak menyukai segala makanan yang terasa manis. Walaupun makanan manis itu memiliki khasiat lebih.

"Teme, ayo coba sedikit saja..."

"Aku tidak suka, Dobe. Jangan paksa aku."

"Tapi, Teme... Madu memiliki banyak khasiat salah satunya―"

"Aku tahu dan aku tak mau, Dobe."

Kesal karena kekasihnya tak mau menurutinya, Naruto meneguk madu dalam sendok yang sedang dipegangnya, lalu menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, dan menempelkan belah bibir mereka. Cairan lengket dan manis berpindah ke indera sang _raven_. Setelah merasa semua madu dalam mulutnya telah berpindah ke mulut Sasuke, Naruto melepaskannya. Kedua pipinya merah padam, menahan malu.

"Kalau kau saja bisa memaksaku memakan sayuran, masa aku tak bisa memaksamu menegak sesendok madu?" gerutunya malu.

Sebuah seringai lebar tercetak di wajah Sasuke, sedikit membandel ternyata tak ada ruginya.

**.**

**Next drabble : I for Icha Icha/Make Out.**

**.**


	9. Alphabet 9

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 9 : ****I for Icha Icha/Make Out**

**. **

"Sasuke! Apa ini!" bentak Naruto kesal, mendapati sebuah buku bersampul _orange_ dengan gambar aneh dan tulisan mesum. _Icha Icha Paradise_. Dia menemukannya saat melongok ke bawah ranjang kekasihnya. Inspeksi bulanan, begitu katanya.

Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto sekilas, lalu kembali fokus menatap layar komputer―mengerjakan tugas. "Hn, hadian dari paman Kakashi."

"Kau baca yang seperti ini juga?" ujarnya tak percaya, bukannya Naruto tak mengetahui isi buku 'legenda' ini. Teman-temannya sering membicarakannya, bahkan konon isinya menyaingi buku bercinta dari negeri Timur.

Sasuke menghela napas, menatap Naruto tajam. "Buat apa aku membaca buku murahan itu saat dengan instingku saja, aku bisa memuaskanmu."

Dan buku _orange_ itu melayang ke arah Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**Next drabble : J for Jakkan/Aged 20th.**

**.**


	10. Alphabet 10

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 10 : ****J for Jakkan/Aged 20th**

**.**

"Teme, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat umurmu menginjak dua puluh tahun?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal yang masih jauh, Dobe?"

"Jawab saja!" bentak Naruto jengkel.

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Menikah dan punya anak."

"DENGAN SIAPA!"

"Tentu saja kau, memangnya ada orang lain?"

"Tapi aku tak bisa punya anak," gumam Naruto berwajah sedih.

Sasuke menarik leher Naruto, mendekatkan tubuh sang _blonde_, lalu mengecup lembut dahinya. "Tenang saja, aku akan 'berusaha' sampai kita benar-benar 'berhasil'." Jawabnya membuat wajah Naruto membatu.

**.**

**Next drabble : K for Kabe Don/Slamming a Wall**

**.**


	11. Alphabet 11

**Arufabetto no Romansu**

**Author : Frau .F**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating : M**

**Cerita ini tidak untuk dikomersilkan!**

**.**

**Alphabet 11 : ****K for Kabe Don/Slamming a Wall**

**.**

Naruto tak suka saat Sasuke menyudutkannya di tembok dengan kedua tangan menahan gerakannya, seperti saat ini. Posisi romantis ini disebut _kabe don_. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sasuke pasti tak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja, sampai dia puas mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Sasuke tahu benar, Naruto tak suka terlihat terlalu intim di sekolah.

Sebelum Sasuke berbuat yang tidak-tidak, Naruto segera berjongkok. Ingin melarikan diri dengan merangkak di lantai, melewati selangkangan Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Tapi...

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau melakukan _blow_―"

"Siapa yang mau melakukannya, Teme!"

Sebuah sundulan manis tepat mengenai sasaran, membuat Sasuke berhenti melakukan keisengan semacam ini untuk selamanya.

**.**

**Next drabble : L for Lack of Sleep**

**.**


End file.
